<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Isn't Who You Are by ChokolatteJedi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872189">This Isn't Who You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi'>ChokolatteJedi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Point Blank, Gen, Neal Caffrey &amp; Bryce Larkin Are Twins, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal second guesses the plan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Isn't Who You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Neal's actions that episode were a bit ooc for him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neal can't do it. It's one thing to make a plan, one thing to hate so much he wanted to kill someone, but another thing entirely to go through with it, another thing entirely to actually kill them. Neal wants Kate's killer dead. But Neal can't bring himself to pull the trigger.</p><p>He stews about it for most of the day, then finally makes a decision. One of his many burner phones and a memorized phone number later and they have a plan.</p><p>That night, Neal slips off his anklet and puts it on Bugsey. Then he hides in a storeroom in June's basement, pacing and fretting. This is always the worst part of a job; the waiting. Upstairs, Bryce picks up the gun, loads it properly, and heads to the consulate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>